Sir Malcom Wallace
Known Information Almost 80 years ago, Malcom Wallace was a young man with little to nothing to his name. He enlisted with Castle Thorn and was a common soldier in the 5th Division when he caught the eye of a Nobleman, Verrick Dondarrion who took him as a squire after witnessing Malcom's potential during a spar against 3 other opponents in which he defeated all 3 without being touched. Under his wing Malcom learned to read and write, learned to fight more fiercely and more swiftly, and learned to lead men, but nothing major or significant. Under his tutelage, Malcom learned the true purpose a warrior has is to defend those most near and dear to him. To protect those who would not be able to defend themselves and to always stand on principle and honor, even if you stand alone. That code is one that Malcom learned to live by, and to always remember his word is his word and to always make sure his word meant something. One day, the detachment under Verrick was sent out to investigate a rumor of demons near the Castle Walls. They were ambushed, and one by one men fell, the only way to escape the bloodshed was a retreat. Malcom knew that the only way for a successful retreat was for him to fend off the demons while the rest of the retreated and gathered a larger force to defeat their foes. So there he stood, hacking and slicing through demon after demon before he found him self tired and weary, and turned to see a pike enter his gizzard. As he lay there dying, he heard the sounds of a larger force sweeping the demons away from the grounds where he fell. After it was over, Verrick kneeled next to the dying Malcom, and for his heroism in defending the retreat alone by himself, he was knighted and passed after whispering the last words of his oath of chivalry. Status Knight and Nobility of Castle Thorn Friends * Sir Volk Wolffe- A Silver Chalice Knight who he feels has a good heart and much potential to grow and becoming a large part of Port Frey society, but wonders what his ambitions really are. * Katastrofi Tavros- Kat has the purest and the kindest of hearts Malcom has ever known and holds her as a dear friend and values her advice. * Aodhan Dunnelon-Mac Tir- A brave man and a valued friend. Always willing to face death at his side and spit right back at it. * Ylfa Ravenbraid- A vicious and fearless healer, not scared of death. Feels better whenever Malcom sees that she's watching his back in battle. * Belladonna Valentino- A charming and beautiful demon-blooded woman, one that Malcom finds attraction towards. Yet also worries, wondering what she truly desires in her returned life. * Nathanial Petrik- A brave man, who faces death in the face with a smile. One of the first people Malcom met after he returned, Nathanial is a close friend of Malcom and he would gladly face death with him as well. * Omiria- A courageous and smart healer, Malcom considers Omiria a go to person for healing, support, and any other physical ailments that he faces in this dangerous world. Enemies * Demons Obituaries * None to speak of yet..... Rumors * Malcom has once been rumored to have be quoted in a drunken conversation that he likes his ale 'naked'. * Malcom had been seen being VERY friendly with Belladonna Valentino * Rumor has it, Malcom may have become a werewolf! Quotes * "I need a drink" * "Why does everything go to hell RIGHT AS I GET A DRINK?!?" * "Oh this'll be great." * "Well, I died once, why not go for a second time?" Character Inspirations Malcom draws influence from Greek heroes and hoplites like Achilles and Leonidas, and also draws inspiration from Scottish historical figures such as Robert the Bruce and William Wallace. Soundtrack